


Okay Outlet Outfits

by hannardarkly



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannardarkly/pseuds/hannardarkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the episode "The Gang Dines Out", Mac and Dennis get ready for one of their Monthly Dinners at Guigino's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay Outlet Outfits

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> This is my first post on this site and my first fic for this fandom!  
> Hope you all enjoy!  
> (sorry for any mistakes and all that shiz)

 

5:58 pm

 

On a Thursday

 

Philadelphia, PA

“Mac? Are you almost finished we need to get to the restaurant!” Dennis snapped as he dragged a towel over his body, drying himself. Tonight was Mac and Dennis’s monthly dinner at Guigino’s and they were already running behind schedule. 

The shower shut off quickly and the curtain dragged across the rails to reveal a very wet and naked Mac. He reached past Dennis to grab his towel off the towel rod, trying to give the other a peck on the cheek at the same time. Dennis moved his face away from Mac out of habit, the rest of the gang was still unaware of their relationship. Although they suspect something is going on between the two of them. 

Mac rolled his eyes, stepped out of the shower and began drying off. He had a feeling tonight wasn't going to go well, Dennis was clearly already agitated and once Dennis is in a mood, it could very well last for days. 

The two men stood in front of the mirror, Mac looking over Dennis’s shoulder trying to get a look at himself. Dennis was half clothed, wearing a pair of dark wash denim jeans that he had purchased at a high end outlet store only a few days ago. The rest of his outfit, a white button up and black blazer, was hanging on the door behind the pair. Mac had a towel wrapped around his waist, his clothes were tossed across a small shelf next to the door. His outfit, also purchased by Dennis at the same store, was a pair of dark tan khakis and a dark grey polo. A maroon tie also was hanging off the towel rack on the wall, it was Mac’s idea to add it to the outfit. Usually Dennis doesn’t care but because he purchased Mac’s outfit, he felt he had control of the matter. But after a short bit of passive-aggressive comments, Dennis caved and let Mac wear the tie. 

Dennis began moisturizing his entire body with a sandalwood scented body oil, a routine he has had for years.  

“That smells nice.” Mac commented as he began getting dressed. 

“Oh this?” The other male asked setting the bottle on the counter, “I got this downtown at a street market.” 

Mac reached for the bottle but Dennis quickly stopped him, “Dude I payed like $15 for that small bottle.”

Mac scoffed and grabbed Dennis’ hands, he massaged them slightly to try and get some of the oil on his own. 

“Hurry up and get dressed, we gotta leave soon.” Dennis smirked to himself and started to put on his shirt. A short minute later both men were dressed. 

“How do I look?” Mac asked turning to Dennis, he ran his hands down the sides showing off his look.

Dennis glanced at Mac out of the corner of his eye, he looked great, handsome even. But the controlling side of Dennis still nagged at him about that tie. He couldn’t let Mac know that he actually liked it after he threw such a fit earlier.

“Could do without the tie.” He said dismissively.

Mac rolled his eyes, he knew what Dennis was doing.  

“Well you look,” he paused dramatically, playing into Dennis’s little game, “okay.” 

Okay?! Dennis stomped his foot and crossed his arms across his chest.

“I can't-” he turned and faced the mirror. How could he possibly look okay? Each item was made of the highest quality fabric, some parts maybe even hand sewn. Things just were not adding up. He continued to stare at himself trying to find  _ something _ wrong- snapping his fingers he turned back to his partner. 

“My-my hair, we still need to do our hair,” Dennis stuttered. Distracting Mac from noticing that he was showing weakness, he reached for his hair pomade and realized it wasn't there. He glanced over at Mac and noticed him rubbing some between his hands, “what're you-?” Dennis was cut off when Mac quickly leaned forward, connecting their lips and running his hand through Dennis’s hair. 

Mac ruffed Dennis’s hair, trying to evenly distribute the product and style it. Grabbing Mac’s biceps, Dennis sighed half heartedly into the kiss. He just needed to calm down and everything would be okay. Once Mac felt like he probably did a good job he pulled away to inspect his work. 

“Look, an okay hairstyle to go with an okay outfit,” Mac said turning away from the other washing the product off of his hands. Just as Dennis was about to reply Mac turned and gave his hair another ruffle, “stop.”

Dennis took a couple deep breaths, ‘gotta stay cool, calm, and relaxed.’ He repeated that over and over in his head. The sound of Mac’s hair gel opening snapped Dennis out of his thoughts, “no no- let me.” 

Dennis grabbed the gel and poured a little onto his fingers and began styling Mac’s hair. Slowly he ran his hands through the other’s hair, parting it to the right. Dennis was giving off the illusion of returning the favor but he needed to gain control of the situation again.  He gave Mac a quick peck on the lips then grabbed a comb to finishing styling his hair.  

“There,” Dennis stated, “we gotta get going. Traffic gets bad around now.”

Mac smiled, grabbed Dennis’s hand and lead him out of the bathroom, “Let’s go!”


End file.
